A poetic Enigma to My lonely nights
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Collection of WWE Slash oneshots! 1st: Shannon Moore and Jeff Hardy are rooming in a hotel in RI. Leave it to Shannon to get so hot and bothered over Jeff. JeffxShan. 2nd: Cenaton 2 friends who hide their love for one another. 3rd: Codiasi
1. shannon and Jeff part 1 Hot and Bothered

_**A TorturedTourniquet beta**__  
WOW! i'm on a posting roll!. So started writing this during Christmas break and only finished it the other night. Talk about one big writers block for it huh?_

**Warning** This is a Jeff/Shannon slash, so no flaming. if you don't like don't read.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any WWE person whatsoever. EVER!!! But I do own the random smut in this oneshot.

* * *

The hotel room the two shared that night was quiet. After a good show earlier the best thing to do was to go back to your room and have a decent night sleep. Jeff lay on his twin bed while, across from him, was Shannon, trying to sleep under his own covers. Trying being the keyword.

He looked out through the window, it's thick curtains pulled far back. It gave the shorter man a good view of the city lights and busy streets of the small state of RI and it's capital city. Shannon was tired, yet restless, like he was battling himself. Which he was. He was surpressing his urges.

Could he deny himself any longer? All he could think about was the man resting across the room and his lust for said man. Jeff Hardy was his secret craving. The poetic enigma to his questioning sexuality.

Shannon gave an annoyed sigh as dirty images filled his blonde head. He turned to his side and quietly shifted his hand under his boxers to the stirring member. Palming the half hard cock, he bit his lip so not to wake up his love interest with a moan.

No need to down grade his self-esteem by explaining to his crush that he might be gay for him and is now masturbating to his mental image. Talk about an awkward story to explain to your boss when you need to ask for a roommate change because your roommate at the moment is probably barfing up the contents of his stomach from the past week. But, Shannon wasn't thinking about that right now, he was busy with another problem.

Shannon was fully hard now. His mind constant with sexy images of his good friend/ unrequited love, Jeff. He began to massage the aching muscle, rubbing his thumb against the head, smearing the droplets of pre-cum. Harshly, he bit his pillow to stop his deep lusty groan from escaping. This felt so good to Shannon, but he knew it could be better.

The warmth of his blankets became overly unbearable and with his free hand threw off his sheets. He was way too deep into his actions to stop now in caution. Flipping over again, he lay flat on his back getting more room in his sufficatingly tight boxers.

"Hhhah...!" Shannon's airy moan escaped.

Not completely in his right state of mind anymore, Shannon quickly took off his boxers, letting go of his member for a moment. Then, he knelt forward, facing the still Jeff, folding his legs below him. The cool air hit him just right, sending a shiver up his spine, in the end making his eyes close tight.

Completely blind from the world now, Shannon trailed the fingers of his clean hand across the gooey wet of his member. The feel of the pre-cum on his digit felt good. He began to do his previous actions with his first hand as the now cum smeared other hand traveled behind him. Slowly, a wet finger slid in him, eliciting a sinful sound. "J-jeff."

And that topped the cake, nothing could make Shannon stop now.

That was, except for the sound of footsteps coming toward him. _Oh Shit_, was the only thing the wrestler could think as his eyes flew open. His movements came to a sudden and abrupt hault, because the only thing he could now manage was to stare at the figure before him.

Jeff stared down at Shannon. The shorter man fondling himself in all his glory. His green eyes pierced Shannon's skin. Shannon's heart stopped for a second and he felt the beginning of his nightmares right before him. His hands finally moved, away from his body and out in defence. Mentally, he smacked himself silly. Now his sticky hands were more visible to the other wrestler in the dark room. Smooth move.

"I can expl-"

But, Shannon's words were cut off by a hot wet mouth covering the finger that, just a moment ago, was in him. Jeff grabbed Shannon's wrist's, steadying the hands covered in pre-cum. Shannon groaned in pleasure and in shock.

Jeff pulled the finger from his mouth and looked up to Shannon's wide eyes. His voice came out a bit raspy. "What if I love you, would you Understand? Can I ever dream of What I want to do, to you this man?"

The small poem made Shannon's eyes sting and the rate of his heart seem impossible. Did he hear Jeff's accented voice right? But before he could mutter a question, two very soft tender lips pressed against his own.

A tongue pried open his mouth and searched him like a horny cop. Shannon spared no time in joining in as best he could with no motion of his arms, that were still locked in Jeff's grasp. Said rainbow-haired man pushed Shannon back against the bed,straddling over him.

It was then Shannon noticed the tent in Jeff's boxers. And that it was the only thing he was wearing, even though when he went to bed he had on sweat pants and a t-shirt. Jeff's clothed member rubbed against Shannon's wet cock, causing the shorter man to take a sharp breath. "Jeff!"

Jeff's green eyes glimmered with lust. "Say my name again," He breathed.

"Make me," Shannon growled.

Oh and did Jeff make him. In the blink of an eye, Jeff's mouth was sucking on Shannon's right nipple, making it erect. His tongue was amazing. "Jeff! I'm gonna c-cum if you keep doing that!" Shannon cried.

A smirk pressed Jeff's lips as he pulled away. "Not yet, Shan," he whispered. He sat up and gently pulled his boxers down revealing a swollen angry cock. Just the sight made Shannon's own member twitch. "Let me feel you first."

Strong hands slid down Shannon's abs, down to his hips where Jeff took a firm hold. Shannon felt his body relax under the touch. His deepest, darkest dreams were coming true.

Jeff's grip pulled Shannon's hips up and like an instant reaction, the shorter man wrapped his legs around Jeff's neck. Jeff leaned his head foreward and his tongue stuck into the clenching hole before him.

"Nnnh-Ah!" Shannon moaned. The slick wet muscle that was talented against Shannon's nipple was even better around his insides. Jeff's tongue felt the warm insides making the knotted feeling in Shannon grow. He wanted to explode, so badly.

As if reading Shannon's mind, Jeff pulled his tongue away. With a loving smile at the other, he pulled the perfect hips to align with his hurting member. Shannon bit his lower lip and it made Jeff's body get hotter then it already was. Slowly, he pushed in. "Don't hold back..." Shannon groaned. "I want you hard... extreme," he smirked.

Jeff moaned at the sound of Shannon's lusty voice. Harshly, he pulled out then back in, setting a fast motion. The blonde under him was the picture of sexy, looking straight at him as if Jeff were a dream. Jeff grunted with each thrust.

"I couldn't sleep and then I heard you and had to watch," Jeff said, referring to Shannon's dirty actions only minutes ago. The rainbow haired warrior's moves began to get faster just thinking of Shannon touching himself. "You're so beautiful. I've always wanted you to be mine..." He huffed out, then moaned when Shannon let his hands travel to his cock. Jeff watched as Shannon gripped around the angry thing. In reaction, he rammed in, making Shannon's back arch up beautifully.

"Say my name, again," Jeff practically whined. Then the dull shot of his dick's head hit against Shannon's sweet spot.

Shannon screamed Jeff's name in passion. He exploded all over his hands and chest. Some of the cum flew to hit Jeff's face. Jeff's tongue darted out and licked a drop of Shannon's seed into his mouth.

The taste melted in his mouth and the body around him clenched. Jeff gave the sexiest moan before his cock erupted. Shannon's insides filled with the creamy warmth. Jeff's body fell against Shannon's, shaking because of the amazing ejaculation.

But, as the enigma he is, never stopping, Jeff leaned up and smiled at the blissful Shannon. Then his tongue came out again and it licked all across Shannon's abs, the cum being cleaned up. When he came back up, Shannon moaned. The look in those amazing green eyes was breath taking.

"I love you," Jeff said.

Shannon's eyes let tears roll down his flushed cheeks in silent happy cries. "I love you, too," he sighed.

Jeff's lips pressed his and Shannon could taste the man's sexy flavor laced with his cum. When they pulled apart Shannon was breathing hard. "Tell me you love me, again," he said.

"Make me," Jeff smirked.

Shannon bit his lip again, his eyes darting to the window. "Wanna give Rhode Island a good view?" He smirked back.

Jeff groaned, his member hardening again.

* * *

_What do you think?  
Not to overly mushy and very sexy... lol  
Dedicated to my very good friend TorturedTourniquet, who begged to Beta it =D (dodges a flying chair) What?! It's true!  
__**Tourniquet:**__ A view for RI, eh? Do we see? lol. Took you long enough!  
__**Nati:**__ Shhhh! that's only for our eyes lol....if I get a bunch of reviews I might make a second part to this... with window action :D  
Please review_

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	2. Shan and Jeff Part 2: Window Sex

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**__  
Hey guys I'm back with part two of this JeffXShan love.  
So I'm going to make this a collection of WWE slash oneshots. In other words whenever I feel like writing a oneshot for WWE it's sure to end up here.  
The one I'm gonna post up after this one is a OrtonXCena.  
Anyways... so who's ready for window sex!_

**Warning:** This is a Jeff/Shannon slash, so no flaming. if you don't like don't read.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any WWE person whatsoever. EVER!!! But I do own the random smut in this oneshot.

* * *

Shannon bit his lip again, his eyes darting to the window. "Wanna give Rhode Island a good view?" He smirked back.

Jeff groaned, his member hardening again.

Without even a second to think Jeff was standing and pushing the blonde against the wall of windows. Shannon gave a startled yelp but didn't mind the roughness of it all. Jeff pressed his body into Shannon, like he was trying to make their bodies pass through the cool clear solid before them.

Shannon ground his hips back into Jeff's oh so inviting hips, feeling the complete and total arousal. Jeff moaned and his member twitched. Just the vaguest thought of that heated flesh around him and those eyes burning into his skin was making it more difficult to use self control.

Jeff pressed light kisses over the hot light skin in his embrace. His right hand rounded Shannon's shoulder and smoothed over the chest, taking his time to tease the erect nub. All the while his left hand took a tight grip of the blonde's perfect hips. He smiled when Shannon's head dropped back to lean on Jeff's shoulder. Shannon's left hand ran up to tangle in locks of rainbow colored hair.

"Tell me you love me," Shannon pleaded again, remembering that he had asked that of Jeff, making Jeff challenge him.

Jeff bit Shannon's neck softly. "I love you," he whispered, voiced with love not lust.

Shannon's whole body shivered. A sound of pure bliss left his lips, those tender lips. The hand Jeff was using to tweak the other's nub moved to take hold of his chin. Jeff turned Shannon's face to him and kissed those lips of his most secret dreams. A dream come true, per se.

They were locked for a breath-taking minute before Shannon's free hand rounded behind him and found a hard cock to play with. "Now," he smirked. "Let's give this RI city a good view of our love."

Jeff groaned again. Shannon's tone was such a turn on, controlling. It was just as sexy as the submissive Shannon earlier. Although, to be frank, Jeff liked submissive better then controlling.

Without preparation (not like it was need again) or warning, Jeff thrusted, full force, in. Hey, Shannon wanted extreme, right? Let their second time be harsh and viewed by any and all eyes who travel up to their window. Tonight was theirs to take, to fuck. They were two men who never thought they would be together and now destiny had proved them wrong in the most right of ways.

Shannon cried, his voice a mixture of pleasured pain. His back arched and he let go of the cock he was holding behind his back. His hands shot out before him to steady against the window. But the next ruthless thrust of Jeff in him made his body collapse against the window.

Jeff didn't know what to hold onto so that he could stay steady and not fall with the force he was exerting. One hand shot to the curtain at his left while the other still kept it's place on Shannon's hip, bruisingly strong.

Shannon threw his head back in ecstacy. Two scoops of sex in one night. Surely, tomorrow would be hell, but this was well worth it. Sex with Jeff Hardy was worth it forever and a day.

For a man who has experienced pain and addiction, he was thrusting Shannon into that window like pain wasn't real and addiction was just a figment of his undying lust. "Say my name, Shannon!" he demanded.

"Hnnn-Ah!" Shannon cried. He clenched around Jeff, as the rainbow haired warrior pulled out almost fully. Then to the immence pleasure of them both, Shannon backed his hips into Jeff roughly, still clenched.

Instead of Shannon screaming Jeff's name it was the other way around. Shannon smirked as Jeff messily resumed his frenzied pace. And in a amused whisper Shannon called his lover's name.

The floor to ceiling window fogged around their fucking form. Jeff made a mental note to make the entire window fogged. And so he removed his hand from the drapery and took hold of Shannon's other hip. As his pace and rythem continued on Jeff pulled Shannon back meeting his full on thrusts half way there. Amazing shocks of pure orgasmic ecstacy ran threw both their bodies.

Shannon's body was pressed tightly against the window now as Jeff changed the position. Jeff was like a man with ADD now. His hands moved from Shannon's slippery hips to the metal bar that held the curtains in place.

Shannon kept moaning Jeff's name like a mantra to the gods who gave him such joy and painful pleasing. Shannon's member slid up and down against the glass with every jolt from Jeff's actions. It only caused more friction. More enjoyable and agonizing friction. Oh the wonderful contradictions of making love. Because in truth this wasn't just fucking. This was love making, pure and heart felt love. Even if it was ruthless, aggressive love, it was love filled sex to no doubt.

Jeff's member hit Shannon's sweet spot like hurricane Katrina hit New Orleans; expected yet with such a suprising force that Shannon didn't want to run from danger. The blonde gave the most gutteral moan to ever be heard by Jeff's ears and that's saying stuff, especially when you hit people for living like they both did.

Jeff's thrusts became harsher if that's even possible.

Then Shannon felt the blunt force hit his prostate and the raw friction of thir second time impact him. His gooey white cum splattered against the sweat smeared window. With a tight clench around the man inside him and Jeff cummed, almost desprately.

They both fell against the window in exhaustion. Jeff kissed Shannon's long blonde hair in pants. "I love you, Shan."

"Oh damn, your such a fucking god," Shannon gasped, trying to talk in between heaving breaths of oxygen. "I love you so much..."

Jeff leaned his head over Shannon's shoulder, only an inch from the cum stained window. Shannon watched with hungry yet tired eyes as Jeff's amazing tongue sweeped up almost all of the ejaculation from the cool glass. Jeff loved the bittersweet taste, but that love wasn't close to what he felt for the man before him.

"Stop," Shannon whined. "If you keep doing stuff like that, I'll get horny again. And I'm way too spent to do it again."

Jeff laughed and stood from the floor he had collapsed to when he climaxed. He helped Shannon up and they walked slowly to Shannon's bed. Shannon winced as he sat on the messed up fabrics and Jeff kissed him apologetically. After soft good-night kisses, they cuddled under the warm blankets and drifted to sleep.

* * *

(Some few minutes ago, outside the hotel)

"Naw, but I told you the club was bangin' and there's always the possibility of catching a WWE superstar there when they come to RI," A brunette girl said. Her dark hair was pulled into a librain bun, thick rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose comfortably. She walked beside a blonde girl with her hair in a pony tail. They were on their way back from a club after watching a WWE event live at the Civic Center. The streets of Providence were quiet, yet busy with traffic.

"But we didn't see anyone there from the WWE," the blonde sighed.

"I said possiblity," the brunette pouted. She stopped and tied her sneakers. As she stood her eyes traveled up to the hotel they stood before. Most curtains were drawn closed, making her sad, because truth be told she was one nosy son of a bitch. Then one specific window caught her hazel eyed gaze. "Holy cow!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Nati?" The other addressed her from where she stood two feet away. Nati merely pointed up to the window she was peering at.

Nati moved her eyes to the other girl for only a second before it went back to the sight she was beholding. "Kae, we just found out why the superstars aren't at clubs after work," Nati said, making Kae look to where she pointed at with curiousity. "It's because they's having sex with each other."

The room must have been on the third floor of the hotel. In that room stood one Shannon Moore and one Jeff Hardy, doing it against the window.

After watching the events until the heated finish, Nati turned to the blushing Kae. "God loves me!" she cheered.

Kae then pouted. "We should be inside with a camera," she sighed. Nati patted her shoulder. Kae still felt like she was only imagining this so she turned away, back to the path her and her girlfriend were walking before finding the most amazing sight ever. "Let's get going."

Nati whined. "But what if they do it again?!" she mused. "Oooh! Or what if we figure out what room they are in and go up to it and blackmail them into doing it again?"

Kae gave Nati a look. Nati sighed. "I know I was just sayin'," Nati said as she sprinted to catch up to the other. "But hey, things like this don't happen in RI too often. Okay so it's actually more like never since you can't always find your favorite WWE superstars in RI and having some fun."

* * *

_So there it is part numero dois. Next chappie is of Randy Orton and John Cena. Please review. I beg you all.!!!_

**Love Natsuki lee**


	3. Randy and John: faking the smirks

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**_  
This is a oneshot of Randy and John. Enjoy!!  
**Summary:** Randy loves his best friend and it frustrates him so much to admit even to himself. With the encouragement of two RI girls one night, Randy grows the courage to tell John Cena the truth.  
**Warning:** This is a slash lemon! So there is some man on man action. Don't like. don't read!  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned WWE Randy would be forced to wrestler nude with John cena and Jeff Hardy at least twice a mouth. So in other words I don't own anything other than the idea to this oneshot!

* * *

_The enigma my life seemed to follow came after you showed up. John Cena. Your name rolls off my tongue like liquid love. Sure we're best friends but can't I want more? Will you even see me as more?_

Randy Orton walked his way back stage to the men's locker room after his match with Hunter. He was tired. So much traveling and fighting, to only really rest comfortably maybe once a week. A wrestler has to face the annoyance of fatigue, but the roars and boos of fans make it all go away. Well for most part.

Key example, John Cena. That man can make a movie, challenge for a title against Edge and be enthusiastic all the while barely sleeping on the planes and buses to the new arenas or the hotels that are nice but are never home. Randy barely managed the muscle ache each night. But shouldn't he be used to it by now?

Guess it's a different kind of muscle ache that keeps him up at night.

John and Randy sat at the bar of the small portuguese restaurant in Pawtucket, RI. It was a 10 minute ride from the Dunkin Donuts Center in Providence with all the traffic but they knew, the farther from the fans the calmer. Thank god for GPS.

The bar room was dimly lit. A gleam hitting the shiny counter from the small circular lights above it. The stools were comfy and the waitress was checking them out then going to giggle to her friends in portuguese. The restaurant was practically empty, a few lingering people still laughing around on this lovely Monday night after Wrestlemania.

Randy took a sip of his beer before giving an airy laugh at the way John was hitting on the waitress. They were naturals at this, did it constantly. But did it mean Randy really felt the need to flirt? He could get any girl he put his mind to, shoot maybe even a few guys. He just wasn't interested in any one... Anyone other than the man sitting next to him right at that moment. No, not the fat short man named Manuel arguing with his friend Joao, the guy to his right. John Cena.

It took Randy a few years to realize his feelings for his best friend. It took a lot of denial and lonely nights to make Orton realize his feelings. And still today he didn't understand them. It made him so furious. How could he love his best friend? How could he love a man!? Randy wasn't gay! But he also lost his lust towards women.

Maybe love came in any way shape or form? Maybe, just maybe, sex didn't matter for love. Love...

But it still made the Legend Killer so pissed off some times. This would be one of those times.

"Dude, you okay?" John asked, snapping the other from his thoughts. By the way John was looking at him, Randy guessed he looked pissed. Or another facial expression like anger... like sorrow.

Randy nodded, taking another sip of beer to clear his throat. "Yeah. My neck just hurts a bit."

John snorted. "After taking that Pedigree yesterday four times, I wouldn't be surprised if your whole body hurts a bit," he said, leaning back against the dark oak seat.

There was a calm silence between them. Randy couldn't help glance towards John for a second. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. A pretty little voice pulled him from his lusting. "For you," a different waitress smiled at them, placing 2 bottles a beer before the 2 men.

Randy gave her a look. "We didn't order any more..."

"Complimentaries from the women sitting in the dining room," The waitress said motioning to a young women in the dining room, raising her glass towards them. She didn't look older than 16 and she was occupied by another girl the same age.

After the waitress walked away Randy turned to John, smirking. "I would go over there but I think that would be considered jailbait," Randy said, taking the last sip of the bottle he was drinking before taking the other. He raised it at the two giddy looking teenagers with a sexy smile.

"You can talk to them as long as you don't rape them or anything," John laughed taking the fresh bottle for himself. Randy noticed that John was talking to him as he stared at the first waitress with a flirty look. Randy's stomach clenched in pain. Randy stood from his stool and started over to the girls. Before he got out of ear shot John called to him. "Don't punt them in the head either!"

Randy dropped his head in an amused shame. Great. John will always taunt him with the head punting now. Randy is just a good actor, not like he wants to really punt people in the head. Well, except himself when he went into a mental rant of his feelings for his friend.

The girls looked up at him in awe when he reached their table. He licked his suddenly dry lips before smirking. "Aren't you guys a bit young to be buying guys beers?" he asked them playfully.

"Aren't you a bit to old to be hiding a crush from your best friend?" The younger looking girl asked. Her dark brown hair, a color close to Randy's, was down, pouring over her shoulders. She was blushing and holding back a fan girl like squeal. A smirk graced her lip gloss coated lips.

Randy stared at her. How the hell?

The other girl answered his unspoken question. "We can tell," She grinned. Her dyed blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, which swayed as she nodded at the man.

"I'm Nati," The first said with a head splitting grin. "This is Kae," she said pointing to her counterpart.

"You should go for it," Kae said. "Or at least explain to him your feelings. Worst thing possible, he shuns you from his life."

"And in that case he ain't worth it, yeah?" Nati added not missing a beat.

Randy stared at them with wide eyes, happy his back was towards his love interest. His face was red, he could feel it. He would question their knowledge if his throat wasn't so dry.

"I've experienced it before, dang who hasn't?" Nati said to Randy's dumbfounded look.

Randy smiled, snorting amusingly. The girls gave him an email address and told him to email them the details, before they got up to leave.

Sometimes it's good to have not-so-crazy, intuitive fans. Okay it's always good.

Randy went back to his seat between the arguing Manuel and the yawning John. John gave him a questioning look. It was weird the way Randy was sadly smiling like he was. "So...," John prompted.

"Cool girls," Randy said bluntly, not finding the need to explain.

Another calm silence. Good, because Randy needed all the courage he could muster right now. He was Randy frickin' Orton for the love of lockerroom showers! He always got what he wanted and he wanted Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena!

But right when Randy opened his mouth, John stood and slipped on his hoodie. Randy left with John, not saying a word after paying their bill.

The night was cool, typical RI night. They waited for the taxi John called from inside in silence. That silence broke when John spoke.

"You know man you been actin' different lately."

And before any rational thought registered, Randy had blurted out the sentence he'd wanted to say a while now. His heart stopped and and his eyes stung with tears when the final word left his lips. "I love you!" he had practically screamed.

John looked at him for a minute, face blank and sober. Then he laughed. "I love you too, man," John said like a brother.

"No," Randy whispered. He choked back the sob blocking the passage of air from clearing. His hands raked through his short hair. He was in so much pain, heartache.

"Oh," John said. "You mean... you mean it like you _love_ me?"

Randy nodded. No backing out now. Yeah he was a good actor but not good enough to act like he was kidding about his heart for the rest of his life to his best friend.

Strong arms wrapped around Randy's body, warming his naked arms from the chilly air. John was embracing him! "Man," John said, his voice soft, hitting against his ear. "I wish I had the energy like you," he said. Randy looked at him with a look mixing between confused, scared, and sad. John smiled down at him. "I wish I had enough energy to tell you that I love you too."

Randy's body tensed. His ears were fooling him or something right? "Huh?"

"I love you too, Rand," John whispered. He voice was so tender, not humorous like usual. Of course he could see Randy's skeptisism. John was always making jokes. "No lie, man."

Randy's blue eyes let the tears fall. John wiped them away. Randy gave a choked smile. "How couldn't I tell? I was constantly looking at you and around you."

"I'm a better actor then you," John grinned, the creases of his face making him the more sexy. "That's why I got two movies out and you ain't got none."

The taxi chose now to pull up. They climbed in, awkwardly sitting together in the back seat.

As the yellow cab drove off towards the city two girls came out of the shadows, grinning like the devil. "We are too good," Nati squealed.

"Hm," Kae nodded. Then her eyes narrowed. "But why is it we always find WWE superstars in love in RI? First Jeff and Shannon, now Randy and John?"

* * *

John laid the tan body in front of him gently on the hotel bed of his room. The floral comforter creased with the presence of Randy's heated body.

Gentle kisses were planted on Randy's pouty lips. Randy's strong hands gripped Johns arms like he had the full intention to rip them off of the other's body. John gave Randy the sweetest smile. It was a smile Randy had never seen John give a girl before. Not even that time they had a threesome with this chick they met in Cali. That smile was all for him and that for one made Randy one conceited son of a bitch now.

John crawled on the bed over Randy, a leg on each side of those perfect hips. John was loving the mewls coming from Randy's mouth. He also loved the pressure of something big and hard against his groin. John groaned.

Randy took the moment of control during John's weak moment, flipping the position. John looked up at Randy with wide eyes and an amused smirk at the same time.

Randy leaned down so that his lips hovered closely to John's ear. He quickly slipped his hands up to Johns head, throwing the "U can't C Me" hat to the floor. Randy smirked his famous smirk and flicked his tongue out at the shell of the ear. "I get to take you first," Randy whispered, voice husky and dangerous. Dangerous as in, if John were to refuse, a punt to the head would be sure to come, or better yet John wouldn't be able to cum.

But then again the thought of Randy's rock hard member in his body was truly an arousing thought. John's cock twitched from beneath the rough fabric of his jean shorts. John hissed at the sensation of it all. Randy sat back up happy at the reaction he got. John bit his lip. "Anything for you, babe," John whispered.

Slowly, Randy moved to John's left side. He pulled down his jeans lower on his hips. John couldn't help but notice how tight they were around Randy's sexy thighs and especially now around the crotch area. Randy had his pants just above the point where his dick would be showing, pressing the apendage in slightly, and showing a patch of erotic curls of dark hair. John's blue eyes ran down over the cleanly hairless body and couldn't help but wonder how sexy Randy's happy trail would look. (Damn wrestling and it constant need to shave, unless you don't mind being hairy and sweaty, which leaves gross smells)

John could see the teasing look in Randy's eyes as he pretended to fiddle with the button of his jeans. John sat up and roughly pulled Randy closer to him. They joined lips harshly as the older man took it upon himself to take Randy's pants off quickly.

Randy groaned into John mouth, enjoying every second of John's tongue. Who knew that John cena not only had a sharp tongue for talking, but for heavenly motions? The tight jeans fell to around his knees as he knelt, John quickly pulled the briefs down to join the pants. The warm air hit Randy just right enough to make him break the kiss and take a sharp intake of oxygen. John smirked broadly and slid his hands up the shirt feeling the bumps of muscles and creamy tan skin in which he always wanted to touch. After John took off Randy's shirt, the Legend Killer did the same to him.

The only thing stopping Randy from pounding John's brains out now was the fact that John was still half dressed. But, like reading Randy's mind, John practically tore off the rest of his clothes.

There they were. Naked. In love. Totally ready to prove their sexual abilities.

Not a second passed before Randy attacked John against the bed, running his tongue down from the neck to the navel. He then left butterfly kisses over the taunt belly. John groaned, he couldn't wait anymore. He wouldn't wait anymore.

He bent his leg high enough to hit Randy's hard on, elicting an gasp. Randy looked down at John with a look of love and lust, battling for dominance. John's hands reached out for the other's hands. He took them and pressed them to his dry lips, kissing them tenderly. Randy leaned down and took those lips against his. What felt like forever in pure love, need, and hope.

Randy knew not to spend any more time and left the bed to go to his bag, looking for some kind of lubricant. He found a tube of lotion and almost ran back to where John lay, looking perfect in every which way. Randy drizzled the cold lotion on the fingers of his right hand. He rubbed the lotion evenly before positioning John's strong legs over his shoulders.

John gasped then moaned when ice cold lotion dpped against his opening, making the ring of muscle clench and unclench. Randy slid one long finger in first, moving around, curling and uncurling, rubbing the heated insides of the sexy man under him. He gave a sad smile at John when John winced and softly cried in pain. It hurt at first but this was Randy Orton, women knew as a sex god, he'd make it better in no time. Well, at least John was hoping. For the both of them, this was their first time with another man, the first time in new territory.

Another finger was added, scissoring slowly, preparing. Then another, still at a nice slow pace. But, John didn't want slow and nice. He wanted hard and fast, now that the pain was becoming pleasure in the ecstacy and friction. As Randy made sure John was big enough to fit around his cock, John decided to pushed down on the fingers.

"Ohhhh," John moaned. He gave the concentrating Legend Killer a pleading look. "Please!"

Randy nodded with a smile. He removed the fingers, making John whimper. He smeared the rest of the lotion from his hand on his hurting member. He'd been waiting for this for a long time and he never thought that it would ever happen. And now he was smirking fondly, because it was happening. He was gonna fuck John Cena.

Slowly, Randy pushed his member into the awaiting hole. The heat instantly pulled him in. Once he was all the way in he waited for John to get used to the feeling.

A slow pace started at first, just to get used to the fact that a large dick was in John's tight ass. Nice, hot, tight, round, firm ass, Randy couldn't help note. Moans became louder and sweat started to form, making a shimmering coat on both their bodies, as the pace quickened and frenzied.

"Randy!" John cried when the other had hit the bunch of nerves deep within him.

Randy was sure as hell close, so he angled his hips so that his now harsh thrusts would hit directly against the prostate. Then he stopped, the blunt force of his member pressing against the prostate harshly and heavily.

John's body arched against his lover in a milisecond of the sensation. Cum shot out like the fireworks during the forth of July. The bittersweet gooey liquid splattered against both their chests.

The tight opening clenched around Randy, tightly, making the legend killer ejaculate. "Johnnnn!" He sceamed as his seed filled John to the brim.

Both dropped down against the matress, bodies shuddering in the aftermath of enormous pleasure. Randy pulled out of John then kissed soft lips.

"I love you so much," Randy breathed. He Kissed the man again, hands leaving round hips to cup around John's face.

John's strong arms wrapped around Randy's toned waist bringing Randy closer against his sticky body. "I love you, too."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms, forgetting what they were or what they felt needed to be hid, because now they didn't have to hide their largest secret. The secret of loving each other. Truly being in love.

* * *

"Kae!!" Nati yelled to her girfriend.

Kae came walking into the room with a questioning look on her face, pursed lips and her left brow raised.

Nati hurriedly called her over. "Randy sent me an email!" she said pointing to the screen before her.

Silently they read the email to themselves.

**Hey Nati and kae,  
I wanna thank you guys for everything. After you left the restaurant I told John how I felt. Even though I thought it would come out bad, it didn't. In fact John told me he loved me too, well in his own words. Then afterwords we did some things you guys are to young to here about. You guys are the best 16 year olds I've ever known.  
Thanks, Randy Orton.**

Kae's eyes narrowed. "I'm so not 16!"

Nati laughed as she pulled up the window to reply. "Dear Randy," She said as she typed

**That's really great news! I'm happy for you and wish you and John a happy relationshp together. But I must tell you, I write fanfiction and there ain't nothing I ain't heard about so far. I may be 16 but I know a few things. As for Kae she's not 16.  
Love forever Nati Lee and Kae Barry.**

...

Randy Laughed as he read the email reply on the computer in the hotel they were staying at in Florida. John looked over his shoulder. "Who you writing to?" he asked.

"Really perverted teenage fans that gave me energy."

_A heart's question solved, so maybe it wasn't an enigmatic life. John Cena. Now it isn't just your name that rolls off my tongue like liquid love, but now sweet endearments do too. I am your best friend. I am more._

* * *

Lol it's so sweet and mushy!!  
please review!! And in those reviews you can request a pairing for the next oneshot. I'm thinking Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.  
Please don't pick old people from my childhood. I'm scarred enough lol. (T/N: Unless it's something like Undertaker/HBK. Cuz then it's okay.) NO! I still enjoy my semi innocent childhood in which they were apart of!! No undertaker stuff!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	4. Cody and Ted: Helpless romantics

_Okay, so this was written a long time ago! First off, I though I had sent this to Tourniquet but like two months went by and I got nothing, So I sent it to her agin and it's been a month and nothing has happened T,T... So I send it to you basically unbetaed. Sadly. I wrote this before BraggingRights so don't be lost when it talks about Randy and John. Told you it was old lol._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned WWE you'd see this on a PPV called "Slash Night". So yeah, that means I don't own at all!  
**Warning:** This is a slash lemon! So there is some man on man action. Don't like. Don't read!

* * *

  
The bus ride was like pure torture for young Cody Rhodes. There were only a few of the raw roster on the bus at the moment since most prefered to ride in their own cars at thier own pace. Lucky them. Instead Cody rode the WWE bus, only because he hated being alone to his thoughts. Well, not like the bus is helping any. His thoughts were breaking through today and it was making him crazy.

Cody sighed for the second time in only five minutes. He sat 2 or 3 rows from the back, reclining. His head was tilted to his right so that he could gaze down the aisle.

A few seats before him, on the other side of the aisle sat Randy and John. John's head was on Randy's shoulder, eyes shut tight, a frown on his face. Randy looked depressed as he gripped John's strong hand, rubbing his thumb against the other's rough knuckles. Their rivalry on Raw was going to end up putting a strain on thier relationship. If Vince decided to make Randy win and John leave Raw, they would barely see eachother. It would tear them to peices really, probably make thier moral lower. Randy softly pressed his lips to John's temple, making John open his eyes and look at his viper. Randy leaned down and whispered, so softly that it was almost silent. Cody read his teammate's lips and saw those three magical words that would make John's heart flutter. "I love you," Randy had whispered. John smiled handsomely and snuggled against Randy even more, before whispering those same words back.

Cody smiled at them for a second. They were so lucky to have found eachother. Actually they were even headed to the same city they got together in. Last year's supershow. RI had to be John and Randy's favorite place now. They even book the same room each time they're there. So romantic. Cody wished he could do that.

Before getting even more emotional then he already was, Cody looked away from them and let his eyes travel father down the bus. In the front of the bus, stretched out over two seats, sat Hunter. He was smiling down at his phone. Probably watching an old video of his kids and his wife Stephanie that he took the last time he was home.

Across from hunter sat Chris Jericho, lightly snoring, sunglasses covering his eyes, a jacket acting like his blanket.

Cody continued to watch everyone on the bus, from Mickie James to Big Show, and Shawn Micheals to Melina. They were all either talking, sleeping, or being nostalgic about their loved ones.

The thing that brought Cody from his thoughts was the fact that Jeff, who sat infront of him, laughed softly as he got a video message from Matt, his brother. Cody looked over the seat and watched Jeff watch the was Shannon in his tattoo parlor, tracing the name Jeff on his left hip. Shannon looked up to see that he was being filmed and set down the tattooing needle. Shannon tried to reach for the phone, cursing at Matt, who laughed behind the camera. "Dammit Matt, this is supposed to be a surprise for your brother! If you send it I'll fucken kill you!" He threatened.

Matt laughed harder and recorded as Shannon brooded in his chair. Shannon pouted, making Jeff smirk. "I hate you Matt..." Shannon scowled. He took the tattoo gun back in his hand and inched his sweat pants down some more before continuing on inking the elegant writing.

Jeff sighed as he saved the video to his phone then opened up a text message screen and typed to Shannon. "It's sexy, babe. I can wait to make it mine," He wrote, his face bearing a leer.

Cody grinned. Jeff saw it from the corner of his eye and faced Cody with an amused look in his eyes. Cody shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "God, you brother is so mean to Shannon."

Jeff chuckled. "It's okay. I'll get to comfort him when I see him." The southern drawl only made the sentance ever the sweeter.

Cody closed his eyes, a sad smile twinking on his lips. He want that. He wanted to be held and comforted. he wanted to be made smile and laugh over silly pouts and beautiful smiles. Cody, the helpless romantic. But he would never admitt that. It's bad enough that he was thought of as a fairy, he didn't need anyone to really know that he was.

Someone tapped his shoulder after a few minutes of dreaming. Cody opened his eyes and looked up at the most lovely and breath taking smirk he's ever known. Above him, standing over his seat from behind was Ted Dibease Jr. His eyes were kind and amused as they looked down at Cody.

Ted had those perfect high society good looks, like he was supposed to be born from an old money family from Newport, RI. The fleece sweatshirt was tight around his arms, showing the muscles that made Cody daydream. His short light brown hair shined in the light coming in from the windows. Breath taking wasn't he?

"What you smiling like that for?" Ted asked. "You looked like you were going to cry."

Cody looked away, trying to hide the dusted pink blush from his teammate. Cody quickly thought up an excuse. "My contacts are bothering me."

Ted, tilted his head and pursed his lips. "Are they in right?" He asked. But before Cody could answer, Ted was leaning in closer to him. Ted placed his hands on the sides of Cody's face to keep him still and looked deeply into the contact brown eyes. "Looks fine to me. They're probably dry."

Ted straightened up and then walked to the bathroom just behind him.

Cody let his eyes wonder after the handsome man and sighed to himself.

Ted had gotten so close to him. Cody could still smell the other man's cologne. It was musky and light, not overwhelming like how some guys wear it.

Cody felt his face heat up as he noticed that not only was Jeff smirking at him but so were Randy and John. Cody glared at them. "What are you guys looking at me like that for?"

The three smirking superstars leered at him before going back to their own buisness. Cody rubbed his face with his hands. Great, now all he could think about was Ted. This was going to be a long ride to RI. And Cody had almost felt proud of himself for not thinking about Ted as much as he usually did. Think about how nice Cody would look in those strong arms. Think about how sexy it would be to just lay next to Ted. Think about holding his hand and kissing his smooth lips. For at least two hours Cody had managed not to think about Ted. But now, he couldn't stop his thoughts. Dammit.

He shut his eyes again and let his mind wonder, making sure his thoughts were romantic and sweet like he liked them.

* * *

  
"I think I left my other bag in the bus," Ted frowned at Cody as he looked around their hotel room for his other bag.

Cody shook his head at him and rolled his eyes. Ted scratched his head and sighed. Cody gave in to his pity and said, "What are you going to do?"

Ted smirked, sending shivers down Cody's spine. "You could come with me while I sneak into the bus."

"It wouldn't be considered sneaking in if we just asked the bus driver to unlock the bus."

Ted stuck at his tongue. "Don't ruin my fun. I wasn't going to really break into a bus. I'd probably get fired."

"And we wouldn't want that," Cody said in a sarcastic tone, though he was being serious. He stared at Ted's mouth as he sucked back in his tongue and smiled. Cody tried his hardest not to groan at the movement.

So, Ted and Cody went down to the parking lot, where the bus driver still sat doing some last minute checks of the bus before going into his own hotel room for the night. Ted jogged to the pop belly, middle aged, balding man and informed him on the situation. The bus driver told him to hurry up.

Cody watched as Ted slowly went up the bus stairs. Oh damn, that was one sexy swagger to his hips. Not overly excentric like Randy but not to stiff like Dave Batsista either. The million dollar man's son was on the last step when he looked over his shoulder and beckoned Rhodes to follow.

"Dude, are you that cold?" Ted asked. Cody looked at him in question. "Your shivering," Ted pointed out. It was because it was pointed out that Cody realized that he really was shivering. But, Cody concluded, it wasn't because of the cold breeze that was whipping around. Most likely he was shivering because all of his hot pumped blood was rushing down towards his groin. He was getting hard. Oh what the hell! Thank god he was wearing track pants. Ted wouldn't notice, hopefully.

And it's cold out! Shouldn't the chill be having the opposite reaction on him?

Nevertheless, Cody followed. It was a bit warmer in the bus.

The contact in his right eye started to bother him at the moment. Cody took a second to rub his eye, knowing he shouldn't really do that, but he forgot the Visin in the hotle room, where he should be right now, under his covers, sleeping, dreaming of sweet butterfly kisses and caresses. Instead he was taunting himself by standing next to the vision of lust that Ted Dibease was.

Cody looked up to see if Ted had found his bag yet, still rubbing his right eye. And then he couldn't look away. Ted was reaching up to the shelf above the seats, his t-shirt rising ever so slightly. Muscled tummy was visible; sexy skin was Cody's eye candy.

Sure, Ted and Cody wrestled together all the time, meaning ted wouldn't wear much, other than those cute little spandex briefs and etc. And yet, Cody couldn't stop staring. Well, he did struggle to not stare during work. What was so different from when they wrestled? The difference was the temptation. For work Cody would put himself in a work only mode. Now Cody was free to dream, per say.

Ted got his bag and slung it around his shoulder by the time Cody painfully tore his gaze away. Cody's contact was still bothering him. Carefully, he took the contact out and checked to see if dust was the sorce of irritation.

"You okay?" Ted asked, from right infront of Cody. Cody jumped. When did Ted get so close again?! Dammit, Cody hated being that close to him, though he also loved it very much. It just felt so right. The heat coming from the silky skin. The warmth of his breath as it skimmed Cody's skin. The sexy questioning gaze Ted gave Cody everytime Cody would space out. Like he was now... Oh!

Cody snapped out of his slightly obsessive analysis on Ted Dibease Junior's closeness. He looked up, one eye blue/green the other brown. Ted's head was tilted, his lips twitched up only a tiny bit. "Uh... Yeah. It's just my contact, is bothering me," Cody looked back to his finger and didn't see his contact. Great, just what he needed. "Fuck! I just lost my contact."

Cody crouched down and scanned the dirty rubber lined bus aisle. Ted crouched down before him and smirked. "Well Let me help," he said. "Three eyes are better than one."

Even though, Cody was in an annoyed mood (considering he was cold, can't see in one eye, lonely, and horny), he chuckled. "Hey, just 'cause I where contacts doesn't mean I'm totally blind without them. I can still see enough to kick your butt."

"I'll remember that challenge of yours, but first we find your contact," Ted chuckled back.

They searched and searched. Finally, after like five minutes and the bus driver coming to check on what was taking so long, they found the contact lens, at the same time. "Found it!" they both said. Cody picked it up and held it up to his face to saddly check the now filthy lens. He pouted. He moved his eyes up to look at Ted and tell him how worthless the contact was now.

Cody's mouth went completely dry and his heart started to pound. Ted's face was merely four inches away from his own. Oh God.

Ted took Cody's wrist in his hand and brought the contact closer to his lips, blowing his warm breath softly, trying to blow away the dust and dirt. Cody wasn't breathing as he felt Ted's light grip on his wrist. Ted looked back at cody, lips twitched down at one corner to show his disapointment. "I'm guessing you can't use it anymore huh?"

Cody shook his head. He took a deep breath, trying to not blush.

Cody's different hues looked straight into Ted's, like the other was calling him silently to look deeply into them. It was like time froze. It was just them. Cody, unconsciously shifted milimeters closer. Ted's eyes were like magnets, drawing him foward.

"You two done in there?" The bus driver asked behind Cody, breaking the moment. Cody looked back and saw the bus driver standing near the wheel. "I'm mighty tired so if ya don't mind I'd like to hit the hay," he said with a deep southern drawl.

Ted Stood. "Sorry, sir, we're all set now. Thank you"

* * *

  
Back in the hotel room, Cody checked his eye in the mirror. It was red from rubbing at it. Nice one, Rhodes. Now his eyes was red, blue and green. It looked like some demonic thing.

For the billionth time that day, he sighed. Cody grabbed his Visine and tried to put some on his dry eye but his hand was shaking. He was freezing. More than he was when He and Ted were outside. Didn't help that he was in his boxer briefs... only. Also didn't help that Ted had decided to open the God Damn window, because it was "too hot."

"Want some help?" Ted asked from out of no where. Cody looked over his shoulder and found Ted laying on his bed, hands cupped behind his head, allowing those toned muscles to tighten under his skin. He was looking at Cody, eyes on eyes again.

"No, that's okay I got it," But as Cody was saying this, Ted was already standing up and heading towards Cody. He ook the tiny bottle from Cody's hand and went to go sit back down on the corner of the bed. Cody followed dumbly. He sat beside Ted, waiting for Ted to help put the visine in.

"One drop?" Ted asked, looking at the bottle. Cody mumbled a yes and Ted nodded once. He held the bottle tipped down above Cody's eye as Cody looked up to the ceiling.

Time never felt so slow. Cody drfted into his thoughts again. He was thinking about Ted fingers on his cheek and his eyes intently on him. Cody thought about how lonely he felt. He pictured a happy little romantice movie life and the corny happy ending. Cody felt a lump form in his throat but he pushed it away. There were no happy endings, not for this helpless romantic anyway.

The drop finally hit his eye but by that time his eyes were already welling up with held back tears. Not now, Cody. Don't do this to yourself, not infront of Him. Not infront of Ted.

Cody thanked Ted quietly and was about to get up when Ted's strong hand took hold of his cheek. Cody didn't look at his love.

"Cody," Ted said. His voice was so serious yet so soft. So gentle yet it was calling Cody to look at him, like his eyes had done earlier on the bus. Cody looked at Ted, hesitating slightly. Ted looked straight at him, like he was boring into Cody's romantic soul.

Something inside Cody made him draw closer, those magnetic eyes again, probably. So close, he could feel Ted's warm breath tingle on his lips just before Ted's mouth softly connected to his.

The sweetness and tenderness. Oh, how Cody felt like he was going to melt. Those smooth lips were so loving, Cody want to just never part from them. Cody didn't realize he had wrapped his arms around Ted's strong shoulders. He didn't realize the situation at all, really, just that he was on cloud nine at the moment. If you ever thought that a simple kiss couldn't make you fall in love all over again then you were wrong. Ted Dibease Jr was sure proof of that.

Ted pulled apart from Cody slowly. He looked into those different hues and smiled. That smile had a mix of hesitation and fear. A smile of secrecy and sadness, like he just blew the biggest wrestling match of his career.

Their souls seemed to connect. Cody opened his mouth a bit, at a loss of what to say. He didn't want to sound hopelessly corny like he really was. Well, he couldn't think of anything, so on he went speaking his heart out. "I love you. I really love you. And it's so hard to think when you're this close to me because it feels like I can just forget the world when I'm around you. I sometimes picture movie scenes with you holding me in the middle of London, rain just pouring over our heads, but we don't care because we're together. And I must be the most dramatic romantic you'll ever meet but I can't help it. I-"

Two lips crushed onto Cody's. A kiss hotter than the one before it. It shut Cody up quickly, sparing him anymore embarrassing babble.

Ted grinned happily at Cody. "You had me at 'I love you'" he said. Cody felt his heart flutter. "I love you, too, Cody baby."

This time it was time for Cody to insue the kiss. He pushed Ted back against the bed and kissed him like he never kissed anyone ever before. Ted's arms circled Cody's small waist and pulled him as close as possible. Just the heat of the kiss and embrace set Cody into a dizziness of happiness.

In a matter of calm minutes, they had stripped of any type of clothing they had on. No need to hurry, they wanted the moment and the mood to last forever.

Cody's mewling filled the room as Ted sucked on his nipples. His eyes had closed sometime during that. But now something was telling him to open them and so he did. He looked at Ted peircing eyes. Ted's hand rested warmly against Cody's face, gently caressing the high cheek bone. "You're so beautiful. You take my breath away when you smile and I feel like kissing you everytime you pout," he said. His voice was so sexy as he whispered.

Cody didn't want to spare another minute now. He was so turned on. He wanted Ted and he wanted him now.

In a minute flat, it was like a romantic love scene. Ted was on top of Cody. Their hands were clasped together next to Cody's head. The thin white sheet covered their sweating, hot, toned bodies. The light above Ted brilliantly gleamed off of every bead of sweat rolling down Ted's neck. Cody groaned and moaned. Ted was just so amazing. The all american good looks, the sexy eyes, the gentle kisses, the tender grip on Cody's hands as they showed their love.

Ted's member filled Cody up. It made him feel so full and so complete, like Cody had found a missing part of himself. And in a way he did. Ted was his missing part. The part that made him whole.

"You're so tight, Cody," Ted gasped as he thrusted repeatedly into the heat. "Oh, Cody."

"No," Cody moaned. "Cody baby. Call me Cody Baby."

Ted smiled and let his mouth bite and suck on Cody's slender neck. "Cody baby. My Cody baby."

The friction was amazing. In and Out, in and out. The sound of slapping skin and mewls, moans and pants filled the RI hotel room.

"Oh Teddy!" Cody called whenever Ted hit his sweet spot. Ted must have loved that nickname because he would moan and buck his hips when it was said.

As the climax came closer, the moves became desprate. Cody let go of Ted's hands and wrapped them around the muscular shoulders, gripping to the skin hard enough to bruise Ted. Ted's hand slid over Cody's panting chest and perky nipples, running over that tan skin, until he reached Cody's straining member and curled his fingers around it. Slowly, teasingly at first, Ted pumped Cody.

"Teddy! ...Almost. I-I'm almost ...ohhhh!" Cody groaned. The intense feeling were better than he ever expect to have when making love with the man he loved. It felt so good it was throwing Cody off the boat.

Ted kissed Cody's panting lips like he wanted Cody to cum from that alone. "Together, Cody baby. Let's cum together."

A few more thrusts and pumps and the most amazing kiss Cody had ever had, and both of them came.

Cody's thick cum splattered against his and Ted's arching bodies. Ted's seed filled the panting man under him. Cody tightened around Ted's pulsing member like he was milking him for more. They whispered eachothers pet names as they calmed down.

Cody was tired, his toned body quivering from the emense pleasure he just had. Ted pulled out and got out of bed hurrying to the bathroom. When he came back not quite a minute later he had a wet towel in hand.

He cleaned cody up, wiping the white gooey semen from the sexy abdomen and creamy thighs. Ted lifted Cody's leg, letting his lips give gentle butterfly kisses on Cody's inner thigh.

Ted loved those beautiful hairless legs. Ted looked back up to the face of his new lover and smiled. Cody's eyes, one brown, one blue/green, were half lidded watching Ted intently.

He tossed the towel to the side when he was done cleaning the cum off Cody's perfect body. "I love you," Ted said after giving a small love bite on Cody's inner thigh, making Cody gasp. Cody pulled Ted back up, over him and cuddled into Ted's hot sweat slicked body. "I love you, too," he said closing his eyes and resting his heat on Ted's strong chest.

"You know," Ted said as he pulled the cover over them. He slid his fingers down Cody's short hair, down his neck, to finally rest on the small of the smooth back. "The only thing missing from this movie scene is the love song while we kiss."

Cody chuckled. "That and the friends saying something stupid making us stop kissing before we continue kissing again," Cody said, the beautiful smile gracing his lips that made Ted's heart beat wild.

It's was quiet for a second before the phone rang. It was Ted's phone. He picked it up and set it on speaker phone. "Hello?" he said.

The other side of the phone had a romantic slow song playing in the background. "Sorry, Ted, Cody. But we heard you guys... all of you guys," The voice finally said. It was Randy Orton, his smirk could be heard over the line. Cody and Ted blushed and looked at eachother bashfully. "Well, here's your love song and here's the stupid thing we get to say..."

"It's about God damn time you corny bastards got together," John added in after Randy.

Cody laughed and grabbed Ted's face bringing it down closer for a passionate kiss.

Just before Ted hung up the phone Randy spoke again. "Hey guys, before we let you guys go, do you mind if I tell my friends Nati and Kae about you guys?"

* * *

  
_Hope you guys like it! I know it took so long. I didn't go too vulger with the lemon because I wanted it to be sweet.  
Next I'm think of doing Miz and Morrison or Evan Bourne and someone (idk who though). _ Please read and review!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
